Lizzie Mcguire contunuation
by BUH-LAZE
Summary: Gordo and lizzie have been togeather since the night that they kissed. to celebrate their graduation, and their 5th year togeather, they take a trip. Facing challanges that they thought they wouldnt ever have to. READ ALL CHAPTERS! ]]
1. Chapter 1

They stood their watching the fireworks, Gordo kept looking over at Lizzie. Did she really did just KISS him? Or was he just going crazy? He tried to focus on how beautiful the fireworks looked but he couldn't, his eyes kept looking over at Lizzie, she was the most beautiful thing in his world at that moment. He felt a chill goe up his spine when she put her head on his shoulder,

"Do we really have to go home tomorrow? This is just too perfect"

"I know, I don't want to leave this spot, if we could just stay here forever"

Lizzie looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. "Don't say thanks again, that's totally lame." She said giggling.

They just looked at each other for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Gordo leaned forward and kissed Lizzie. He put his hands on her back and she put her arms around his neck. It seemed like they could just stay on this roof forever just totally happy, and totally complete.

"YOU DA MAN GORDO!" yelled Ethan craft.

Shocked Lizzie and Gordo pulled apart and jumped away from each other. Ethan stood there leaning against door jam with a big smile on his face, looking really rather stupid, he had a spaghetti sauce mustache, and there was a noodle on his shirt. Both Lizzie and Gordo looked at Ethan with complete looks of shock on their faces. Ethan strutted over to Gordo and turned him around so Lizzie couldn't see their faces.

"I TOLD you it would work man!"

"Umm thanks Ethan, but we were kind of in the middle of something" Gordo said trying to turn back to Lizzie.

"So, was it the sting? Or the approach?"

"Ethan, I don't have time for this"

"OHH I see, totally approach, well I will leave you two to your…… business" he said nodding and waking to the door, before he walked down the steps he looked at Lizzie, and then at Gordo, and have him a thumbs up, a wink and then shut the door behind him.

"So, Mr. Approach, I see us girls aren't the only ones that have strategies" Lizzie said walking over to Gordo, she put her arms around his neck again, and smiled at him.

"Where were we?" he said leaning in to kiss her.

" OHMIGOD! No way! Ethan totally just came down to tell me that he like, walked in on you two, but I thought he was just like, you know, having like one of those dreams where he thinks he's like awake"

" Hi Kate" Lizzie said through gritted teeth, her arms still around Gordo.

"Oh OH, I get it, you want to be alone?" she said backing away.

"No no, feel free to stay, pull up a chair, I am sure that would be more comfortable for you" Gordo said sarcastically.

"Oh Gordo, when will you ever learn that you just AREN'T funny?" she said walking down the stairs.

"I think you're funny" Lizzie said.

"Well thanks, did you ever hear that one about the king of Norway?"

"Whoa there buddy don't get ahead of yourself" Lizzie said taking her arms off him. "We should probably go back down to the party before Kate tells everyone."

"That's very true" Gordo said taking Lizzie's hand and walking down the stairs into the hotels hallway. "One day, we need to come back here. To this hotel and we need to experience all of this again."

"Experience all of it? I don't know if I want to sing in front of millions of people again"

"You know what I mean, we need to come back and experience all this magic again, together. Promise?"

"Promise" she looking forward.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, she looked over at him,

"Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

"Graduating with honors, our valedictorian, David Zphyer Gordon!"

As Gordo made his way up the stage to receive his diploma, there was only one thing on his mind that night. Would things change forever? Would these last 4 years just be forgotten when they all moved on to college, he didn't want that to happen, he would do anything to stay in touch with all these people, and forever be Lizzies boyfriend. They were about to reach their 5th summer together, and Gordo couldn't believe how fortunate he was to be with the one girl who never made him feel like a dork when everyone else did. The one girl to liked him for who he was, and didn't care about how tall he was, or any other of his imperfections. He took is diploma, waved to his mom and dad in the audience, and then saw Lizzie, she was up on her feet clapping and smiling for him. Out of all the people there to see him shine, she was the only one he truly cared about being there. Gordo walked down the steps and found his chair once again.

"And now for letters L-Z"

Gordo watched Lizzie walk up the steps, she looked nervous, but he assumed that it was only because the last time she had done this, she fell on her face, and it ended up on CNN. He didn't even hear all the other names being called until he heard…

"Elizabeth Brook McGuire" he jumped to his feet and tried to applaud louder than everybody in the whole room. He saw Lizzie find him in the crowd and smile at him, that smile is what he first fell in love with, that perfect smile, how could it get any better?

He ran over to the steps to meet her, she gave him a big hug, and said

"We did it! We finally did it! And I didn't fall!"

"I know!" Gordo yelled, they could barley hear Each other over the applause for their other classmates.

"Well I am going to go back to my seat, but I will see you later" Lizzie said, she kissed him on the cheek, and caught up with Kate who had just gotten her diploma. After they all got back from Rome their 8th grade summer, Kate and Lizzie started talking more. And when Miranda moved to Spain to be with relatives, Kate and Lizzie became really good friends.

After the ceremony Lizzie was standing by Kate in the entry way to the graduation hall Gordo walked up to them smiling.

"Well we did it without any curtains falling!" Kate said looking at Lizzie.

Gordo laughed.

"Very funny guys, I thought we left that behind like 4 years ago?" Lizzie said leaning into Gordo, he put his arm around her. And kissed her on her forehead

"Well I'll let you two love birds be" Kate said. "I should go say good bye to Claire, we haven't talked in ages, but I would still like to see her before she turns into a stripper or something." she said laughing and walking away.

"Hey, I have a present for you." Gordo said to Lizzie.

"Ohh! What?!"

"Well you are going to have to wait for it."

"That's _not_ fair! That's like breaking the present code, you cant put somebody's hopes up and then snatch them away!" she said putting on a pouty face.

Gordo kissed her.

"Well ok I guess I can wait then!" Lizzie said taking his hand and leading him over to her parents.

"Mom Gordo and I wanted to hang out tonight is that ok?" Lizzie said putting her hands in prayer position.

"Yeah that's ok, just remember to be safe."

"What are we going to do in 3 hours? Jump off a bridge?"

"LIZZIE!" her dad said sternly.

"Dad chill, I was kidding." Lizzie said patting her father on his shoulder.

" So then I guess I will see you guys at 11 then?"

"I thought your curfew was 10?" Matt said.

" No no, its ok, I mean the high school GRADUATE should get a little more time huh? It was just yesterday, that you graduated middle school" Lizzie's mom said, Matt laughed, and Lizzie gave him an evil look. " And it was just before that that you graduated elementary, and before that preschool, and you started school. Ohhhh Sam!" Lizzies mom said crying into her husbands shoulder.

" Okay well mom, we are gonna go then… Gordo has his car" Lizzie said, almost collapsing from a hug her mother was giving her. " Mom, Mom, its okay mom, I am going to be home at 11"

"Oh yeah" her mother said wiping her eyes "I forgot"

"Ok well bye guys! See you later" Lizzie said. And her and Gordo headed for the door.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your parents?" Lizzie said stopping.

"No, they left earlier, they have appointments early tomorrow morning"

"Oh okay then! You are too lucky you don't have a curfew"


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie pushed the down button for the window to go down. All she wanted was to feel the wind in her hair and feel free. She was done with high school forever and she was right where she wanted to be: With the boy who she loved.

"So Mr. where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Ohh fun" she said looking out the window. Just 4 years ago they had dreamed about being able to drive, and not having to ask parents to go some where, and best of all, not having to tell parents where they were going.

She looked over at him, he always had the most serious look on his face when he drove, like he was focusing on the road so it would stay straight for him. She loved the way he looked like this, his messy curly hair looked goofy enough on him that it made the look on his face less harsh. She wanted to lean over and kiss him, but she knew that he didn't like being distracted while he was driving. He was the only person her parents let her get in a car with, and she knew it was because he was such a good driver. Good ole' Gordo, good at everything.

He pulled up to the curb of Hillridge park, it was where they used to play when they were little, but they hadn't been there in at least 10 years. It still looked the same, though it was dark out. Gordo got out and walked over to Lizzies door, he always insisted on opening her door for her. Which most of the time, she found really annoying, but right now. She could care less.

He walked around to his trunk and got out a back pack. She knew her gift was in there, he wasn't very sneaky. He walked over to her and took her hand, and they walked across the park. She leaned into him and he moved his arm around her. They stopped when they got to the pond and Gordo took his backpack off. He pulled out a blanket, set it on the ground, and motioned for her to sit down. She did and he sat beside her. He put his arm around her again and she put her head on his shoulder. They looked at the pond for quite a while without saying anything, Lizzie felt so comfortable she could just fall asleep, she loved the times when she could just be there with him, and they didn't even have to talk

"So you do you want to know what your present is?" Gordo said breaking the silence.

" Oh why yes I do"

He reached into the back pack again. Lizzie was right, and he pulled out an envelope. He handed it to her.

"A letter?" she asked him.

"Open it"

She did and two tickets fell out.

"Tickets to where?" she asked not being able to see them because it dark.

"Rome"

" ROME? GORDO! ROME?!?!"

"I hope you like it"

"I LOVE IT! But this is too big of a present! I cant accept this, I didn't even get anything for you!"

"Tell me you'll go, and that's the only present I need"

"How did you afford this?"

"When my parents asked me what I wanted for graduation, I said I wanted to go to Rome. And then I told them that I wanted to go with you, and they said that they thought it was a perfect idea. So they asked your parents, and they said yes."

"WHAT? This is TOO perfect!" she said her moth wide open.

"Well you promised me we would go back together"

"You are amazing, I hope you know that, you are the most amazing person alive" she said leaning forward to kiss him. "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight"

"WHAT?! We can't! I haven't packed, I haven't… done anything"

" Your all packed, your mom packed for you, everything, I promise, we're set to go"

"And what about my passport? Its not like I can just waltz out of the country."

"Got it!" He said reaching into his pocket and handing her the little blue book.

"This is just, to perfect, you thought of everything"

"So yes?"

" YES! YES! OF COURSE!"


End file.
